


it's not okay

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: after mi6





	it's not okay

约谈的经历并没有想象中难以忍受。

面前的白人女性盯着他抛出一个又一个问题，多半他未有耳闻，便老实的回答不知道。剩下的下部分，Mendez也是如实作答。

最后那将他视作嫌疑犯的女人咄咄逼人。

“你与August Walker除任务上的交集之外，是否还存在其他联系？”

那不像是个问句。她说的极为笃定。

交集自然是有。卫生间，公共交通，自家车厢，办公桌，地板，还有老套的床榻。说起来，似乎交集还不少。

他暗自惊讶竟然有自家部门不知道的事。

“没有，抱歉。”他开口，撒了今日的第一个谎，想着既然不知道，那就不要主动说。

毕竟谁都不爱麻烦。

拿午餐的时候Tony突然又想起这件事，对着餐盘上的西红柿生菜开始回忆August Walker这个人来。如果事情大到中情局要来彻查男人先前合作任务所涉及的特工，那么这人要么带着秘密死了，要么反咬中情局一口后叛逃了。

感觉死了的几率不太大，对于一个祸害而言。他插起西兰花放进嘴里，淡却涩的口感让他皱眉。

那么...是个叛徒。

不知道是个好的还是坏的。

餐叉对准了那只圣女果，不料切进去后汁水四溅，Mendez立时闭眼，下巴沾染上红色的透明液体。暗自反驳自己哪会存在什么好坏之分的叛徒。

多半是坏人。

他一边继续想着，一边吃掉了那个圣女果。

后来就连这些许饭后的胡乱猜测也被工作压灭的一干二净。行至夜路中Mendez忽然觉得冷，他绕路去买了杯朱古力，打开房门时指针恰好移到十一点的刻度。

屋内温度尚好，Mendez并未留心。他将围巾取下，接着是风衣，外套。公文包放在桌上，一旁是还在冒热气的饮料。

预感姗姗来迟，他没能转过身去就被人从后扳住下巴。

“你看起来很累。”

声音的主人分明正在被中情局紧追不舍。

“而你看起来...”他的阐述戛然而止，怔愣的模样刺痛对方。“发生了什么。”Mendez的语气中没有太多惊讶，对此Walker不清楚自己是否应该失望。

“想我了吗？”他直截将对方的问题忽略。上前几步将纽约人抵在餐桌侧边。“告诉我答案。”那只稍烫的手却并非情愿等待的样子，向下直接滑进Mendez的裤腰中狠狠捏了一把。

痛觉让他下意识出声，反射性靠在对方肩头，August的嗤笑声带着些许胜利者的自得。“我就当你说是。”

趁着那双手与自己的裤链纠缠，Mendez默不作声的抬头，在布料磨挲的掩护下窥探Walker右侧面的伤痕。

男人由任对方将自己抱起安置在桌面上，他的下半身被扒的干净，可只是乖巧的对Walker的可怖伤痕做着自己的猜测。

海蓝色的眼瞳始终不肯见自己。Mendez大概明白这伤疤之外的代价。像是烫伤。“唔...！”那根手指尝试挤进许久未经历性爱的小洞里。“不行，August...房间里还有些...”有些润滑剂，几个月前他们在这里弄伤自己后Mendez就学乖了。

起身的动作被阻止了。带着枪茧的手抵在他的胸口。“别动。”不速之客拿出主人的自觉命令他。再轻描淡写的施力让他贴上那冰凉的桌面。他的底裤早就被扒了去，两瓣臀在August手中任其揉弄。“腿，再张开一些。”热量从手掌处源源不断的向Mendez的大腿根传来，他想颤抖却又拼命压抑下冲动。

湿滑的触感袭来，舌尖舔舐小穴实在太超过。Tony下意识的开始挣扎，抬高的腿迅速被Walker篡在手中。他清楚Walker现在需要的是什么，是顺从。而如果不由自己主动提供，对方也会找到合适的方法驯服自己。与其自讨苦吃，Mendez还是更愿意暂时配合对方的变态爱好。

“只是几个月而已……感觉你又是那么紧了。”那个人用手指灵活的撩拨Mendez的会阴睾丸，几乎让他难以忍受。救援专家努力平复着呼吸，两眼盯着天花板上的灯具，思忖身上的人这次又把自己搅进了怎样的麻烦里，一边尽力不去感受私处正被亵玩的事实。

白天里的审讯中他什么都没得到，对面的人一味得到关于August的信息，而关于这次约谈的缘由或者结果丝毫不提。Mendez猜想到特别行动小组特工的麻烦，可没料到已经到了有如此惨痛伤疤的地步。“想够了吗？”专注于开拓的男人骤然开口，几乎让Mendez一激灵。“我...”“你对我在做的根本不感兴趣。”

心情不佳。

这场性爱被毁掉了。

Walker的注意彻底从前戏中脱离，一边被舌头顶弄得湿软的小穴却逐渐尝到空虚滋味。“我很抱歉...August，”他叹气，认输一般试图调解。“如果没兴趣的话...哈啊！”仅存的衬衣被掀起，拉至上方的衣摆刚好遮住Mendez的眼睛。这样正好...如此便不用看那个混账是如何用舌肉尖牙揉搓他的乳头！“哈啊！August...！不要！啊啊啊……我不喜欢...”

但是他喜欢。

伸出的手指也加入进揉玩Mendez胸乳的队列里。两处刺激让特工再无法忍受，平日中温软的人下意识去反抗，撕扯Walker棕发的动作带出对面人的闷哼。他们用疼痛伤害对方，借此取悦自己。

这让他困惑。他们之间除却性，还留存着一种别样的情愫。像是仇恨，却远没有其来的痛快，若是喜爱，也缺少太多甜蜜。他们不约而同的将对方和自己捆在一起，充满戾气与过度纠缠的依恋。

像是现在。

他的乳头发硬红肿起来，扯散头发的力气逐渐消散了去。不满的挣扎变成欲拒还迎的接触，Walker俯下身吻他，Mendez颤栗着，忍受胸前异样的酥麻，不自觉的张开腿接纳了那个危险的人。

两瓣唇相互吸吮，意欲夺取对方口腔中的甜蜜气息。舌头碰撞出呜咽，August的虎牙磕到他的下唇。手臂抓住机会环上他细瘦的腰，一把施力将高大的男人拥入怀里。“嘿！”“别大惊小怪，亲爱的。”Walker的底裤只褪去些许，堪堪让他傲人的性器挺立在外。

表情中的犹疑和惊慌一定取悦了August。他甚至略略挺胯，好让勃起的阴茎擦过臀缝，等待怀中人露出隐忍的表情来。“现在我算是引起你的注意了吗？Mendez先生。”

他不清楚。他将脑袋乖巧的搭在对方肩头。思考在这个时间点上并不适用，Mendez的注意力自然全身心的集中在紧贴自己的猎手身上，巨大的阴茎擦过他的股间……操...他们多久没做爱了？

不重要。反正现在August再一次插进Tony的穴口里。站立的姿态让性器顶入一个未想到的深处，足以让Mendez仰头缓解适应。大口喘气的声响毫不收敛，该死的，他将他填满了，他干涩的，空虚的，淫荡且善于隐藏的躯壳，终于在一个深夜里得到止渴的甘露。

过量的快感让人不安，Mendez的脚尖踮起，似乎想要逃离，Walker打量着他，仅剩的一只眼睛依旧清澈的要命。他大概清楚中年男人对自己怀抱的异样情感，并且清楚自己分明应该踏上无尽的逃亡路。可终究他带着风险来这间屋子等待另一个愚人，携同对于欢愉的追求，安慰自己来见他最后一面。

他扶住对方的肩，不留情面的向下施力。“唔啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”疼痛掺合着过载的快感，跟随骇人尺寸的肉柱挤进Mendez狭窄而敏感的甬道里。肠肉贪得无厌的吸吮接纳他，让他没由来的气血上涌。

他兀自想，如果没有我，他会不会如此热情的迎接下一个人。

双手在反应过来前已经掐上Mendez的脖颈。与他不同，擅长文书工作的男人被折腾的不轻，Walker不记得方才冲昏头脑的自己是如何将站立的姿态调整到地板上。而Tony靠在一边墙壁上，全靠身后的支撑坐起。一双长腿似乎张得更开了，爱液从那个淫乱的穴口里漏出来。August猜想自己大致将这人顶撞在了墙板上，否则他的表情不会如此痛苦。

那一顿操干并不好受。Tony的意识显然昏沉着，面对August杀意凌厉的动作竟然显得乖巧懵懂。一双焦棕的眸子看水雾后亮晶晶的看他，倒不像是个比他年长的男人。他啧了一声，带着些愤恨松开自己的手。

汗液淋漓，染湿了交媾里的两人。他用湿而凉的唇去索Mendez的一吻，头一次觉得自己爱的如此虔诚。毁掉的侧脸擦过Mendez的发丝，感受到一层虚幻的痛痒。

疲惫再明显不过。Mendez总是比不上他，却始终不服输。他看着那对眼睛眨了再眨，试图睁开去瞥一眼自己。阴茎在腿间颓软着，Walker早该料想到许久不见的这幅躯体有多么敏感。

被操干得柔软的身体更合心意。

扶在两瓣丰腴的臀肉上，August索性把他顶在墙面上疯狂操弄。“呜...！August...哈啊！啊！”他的声音沙哑得过分，Walker皱眉，不免去想离异的男人再准备任务期间又吸入了多少尼古丁。

这个世界值得你慢慢杀死自己吗？

拜托，拜托，别当这个世界的奴隶。

为什么...为什么不和我一起？！

“啊...August...！”

他忽略了这声呼唤。坚决甩开光明向自己伸出的最后一次救援。

“乖乖的，喊我名字...只准喊我的名字...”

拜托。

肉棒捅进去，对于在射精后不应期的人而言算得上折磨。漫长的无精高潮先下被拖延的更久，August的肉茎塞满他的穴道，直直抵入最私密敏感的内里。他开始喊叫，带着哭腔，一次次乖巧的遵守那个人残暴的命令，接受对方在自己体内胡乱搅弄的事实。

“哈啊……哈啊！！！啊啊啊August...August...进来...啊啊啊！那里！嗯啊！”

地板不如床褥，他的双手无处安放，最近的一具躯壳也显得太过遥远。崩溃的男人开始流泪，呛咳着用手扳开自己的大腿。他干脆就如此帮助那个人肆虐，希冀对方将无端的怒意倾洒在自己身上，而不是换来这侧面的伤痕。他有太多想说而无法说，便吞进肚里，让那个人操干出自己放浪的淫叫。

“天呐...Tony……我爱你...这太蠢了……或许太晚了……但是我爱你...”

混乱之间他听见如此，半晌后启唇却只有呻吟。

“哈啊...August...August......！呜！别...！”

他捏着Mendez的阴茎，专断的阻止对方再一次射精。“哼嗯...August...求求你...别...不要...求你...”啪啪的肉体声赤裸得不堪入耳，反复挑战着Mendez的底线，他将自己操的出水，充沛的热液涌出小穴只让声音更加粘腻色情。

他在想Mendez是否在请求自己别去爱他。

交欢中的示爱总是令人扫兴的。性爱冲昏他们的头脑，然后不负责的从可能存在的爱恋旁逃开，只需要一两句喘息呻吟，人就得到了拒绝。

“别...”

Mendez在他身下说。体力消耗让他难睁开眼睛。

别离开我。

Walker放开那个人的阴茎，执着的追求最后一次亲密无间的高潮。喷薄的白灼射满在Mendez体内，Walker看着他抽搐痉挛，生理反应进而引起的眼白上翻。

放浪的穴依旧绞紧他的性器，似乎了解结局一般固执着不放他离开。他撑着对方，将阴茎从Mendez体内拔了出来。被操干到昏厥的男人瘫软下去，就那样倒在客厅地板上，白冷的灯光拥紧了瘦削的躯壳，替代了August的位置，无不示意着满身痕迹的他曾被如何使用对待过。

他没有犹豫，逃离了这间寒凉的屋。

醒来时的酸痛淹没了Tony。

天。

他没敢回忆昨晚的疯狂。是怎样的性事会让一个人翻身都痛苦？

还很冷。

起身后的Tony看着身上单薄的毛毯得到了答案。该死的，他在地板上睡了一夜，精液斑驳的痕迹遍布满身，干在他的腿间腰上让人好不自在。

他蹒跚的站起来，向着浴室艰难的迈步。

幸好今天休假。Tony想。

虚软的小腿突然无力，似乎对这一切忿忿不平。前倾的动作以撞在墙板上一声闷响作了结尾。受伤的额头疼得要命，却还不至于阻碍前行。

可他依旧靠着墙壁滑坐下去。

诺大的房间里传开压抑的哭声。

End


End file.
